


The Coils of Lust

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: DCU (Comics), Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Titans, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: The spirals might not have been able to claim Den but that didn't mean something else did, something far more powerful than the Spirals as this being uses Den to make a foothold in the world and it requires more slaves to gain more power.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Coils of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon-we have been rewatching and making ideas for all our shows including some crossovers such as what this one will be.

It had been a few days since Den had come to join the Huntik foundation and join up with Dante’s team, consisting of Sophie Casterwill, Lok Lambert, Zhalia Moon and their leader Dante Vale. Since then, Den had been working on becoming a full fledged huntik member with the help of Dante and Lok he was learning how to fight, along with learning how to use magic spells that the Huntik teams got to use. For Den, he felt like he had friends he could trust and honestly he didn’t mind it, sure it sucked that he and his brother were on separate sides and that Harrison seemed to be so dead set on gaining power through the teaching of the Blood Spiral members and seemed so focused on taking his brother down and showing that he was the better brother. 

Den felt bad for his brother, then again he couldn’t blame him as he himself had nearly fallen prey to the Blood Spirals lies and manipulations, even going as far as to get their brand on his arm. However, unlike his brother who gave into the corrosive words of Tantras, yet Den was able to resist even with the branding on his arm a reminder of his failure to become a member of the spiral that only served to remind Den of why it was he became a member of the Huntik foundation to save his brother and save the world from being taken over by whatever plan the Blood Spirals were cooking up. 

However, there was a secret that Den was keeping from everyone. It was something he hadn’t noticed till a day or so after being given the Blood Spiral marking. Lately Den had been hearing voices, at first he had thought it was the marking of the spiral trying to corrupt him and turn him to their side..that was not the case, for this voice felt...older. Far older than the power of the spirals, maybe even  _ before  _ the spirals, this voice spoke to him when no one was around whispering things...things that Den had tried to block out, things that would cause his body to shudder and feel heat rush through him. The voice would tell him...naughty things about his male teammates, from saying things about Lok’s ass and how wonderful his ass must feel, how great it looked, or even the times it somehow convinced him to give Lok’s ass a passing grope and play it off like it was an accident.

And it wasn’t just Lok, as it was Dante as well. Glances at the male when he’d step out of the shower, seeing his bare muscled chest as well as seeing him dripping wet, and the fact Dante walked around without a towel-when the girls weren't around-giving Den unlimited peeking access to the man’s naked body-something that in a sleepy haze Lok admitted that he had jerked off once or twice while picturing Dante fucking him. And it had been those words that had somehow managed to fuel Den’s wet dreams for  _ weeks _ , imaging Dante fucking Lok, imagining himself fucking Lok along side Dante, even fucking Dante who would then be fucing Lok. Every night, his dreams would grow more and more kinky and more naughty, and each time the voice was growing stronger and stronger and as it did Den found himself sometimes unable to resist them or ignore them.

  
  


**~Scene Break~**

There was a small shop off one of the canals, containing innocent items ranging from nicknacks, to little jewels, that contained a hidden treasure that slowly called out to Den Fears enticing him to come to it. Deep in a box hidden under layers of dust sat a simple black box with a Golden Snake eating its own tail embossed on the lid, it was no bigger than a small novel but it had not been touched in years. Den had wandered into the shop simply out of a whim, or rather it was the whim of the voice to walk into this shop. The entire time he was unaware of the Blood Spiral mark on his arm glowing dimly and slowly changing shape as he moved closer and closer to the source of what was drawing him in.

Moving towards the back of the shop, where the black box was, he walked towards it unaware of his eyes having a dull glow to them, the mark on his arm changed more and more. Reaching out towards the box Den gulped as he picked it up completely unaware that his eyes were glowing with a golden hue that was glowing brighter and brighter by the passing second, a eerie wind blowing through the shop that swirled around him as in his eyes a symbol appeared in his eyes as behind him along the wall his shadow began to grow and elongate as it slowly changed into the imagine of what looked to be a snake looking down at him with a pair of sharp golden eyes gleaming down.

‘ _ Finally.’  _ The voice in his mind spoke, as Den was completely unaware of this. ‘ _ Now nothing shall stop my return. _ ’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon- Sorry it is a bit short we wanted to leave it teasing so that we could get the action in chapter 2


End file.
